Red Wine
by mollycoddle
Summary: Itasaku Mikoto smiled. "I like you." "Thank God." second part of the wine!verse


_I do not own Naruto, thanks._

_Part II of the wine!verse_

_

* * *

_

**_Red Wine_  
**_Part II of the wine!verse_

_

* * *

_

The Lady Uchiha Mikoto, wife of Uchiha Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan, took a sip of her favorite wine. The cook—Miz—made a fabulous dessert, consisting of a small cake fit to be one for a wedding, with little sugar-glazed cherry blossoms. The surprising fact, however, was that the red wine that usually only went with the main course, was one for dessert.

Meanwhile, however, her black eyes—an Uchiha gene—followed her eldest son's gaze to the pretty pink-haired duchess of Konohagakure.

Pursing her lips, she watched as her youngest son shifted uncomfortably under the tension in the dining room. Her eyes narrowed as her husband tried not to roll his own. _This is a serious matter_, she wanted to shout. _My son wants to get _married_!_

Still, she knew for a fact the girl was intelligent, sweet, and kept her three best friends—her own Sasuke, the son of King Minato and Queen Kushina, Naruto, and then Sai, a nephew—quite easily. The three men were fiercely protective.

Really, this girl had them all wrapped up around her little finger. And now, her eldest.

Pursing her lips tighter, she flickered her husband a look. Sighing—_why_ is he sighing?—he nodded. "Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Shisui, let's have a drink."

Giving their father (and uncle) looks that said they knew _exactly_ what he was doing, they followed him out to their "drinking room." But not before Shisui squeezed Sakura's shoulder and Itachi's eyes narrowed.

Oi.

He was jealous of a reassuring squeeze. From a friend. Sighing, Mikoto shook her head. Itachi had never, ever been jealous of his cousin before. This girl was something else.

"So," she finally said, when the men left, "how did you and my son meet?"

"He's one of my best friend's elder brother," she answered, not breaking a beat.

"But how did you meet him really?" Mikoto insisted. "Not as Sasuke's older kin."

"Well, Sasuke couldn't make it to one of my mother's balls once. Naruto and he planned…something. So Itachi told us he had the flu. Nothing much, but it was the first time we talked for more than an exchange in greeting. The next time we met, after mamma died, he seeked out my company because he felt awkward."

"Awkward?" echoed Mikoto, her brow furrowing.

"Well, yes. We were at Naruto's birthday party you see."

"Ah," murmured the Uchiha wife wisely. "I do see."

"Yes. We hit it off from there—when Naruto, Sai, or Sasuke weren't there _I_ would feel awkward, so Itachi began talking to me. My friends, at that moment, were in different places for their Season."

"Yes. Who are they again?"

"Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, when she comes over from Suna—the king's daughter."

"No need to brag, sweetie," said Mikoto, a sugary smile in place, reminding Sakura distantly of Sai. "Did you have any other suitors?"

"A few," admitted the pink-haired duchess. "There was one of Naruto's cousins, a count, a baron, another clan heir, a grand duke, and a distant friend from Nami. Oh, then there was another of Naruto's cousins and a Nara member—Shikamaru's little cousin."

Most too low, Mikoto thought as she nodded. Only the grand duke competed with her son.

Taking another sip of the wine, Mikoto pursed her lips tighter. "Listen here girl and listen good."

Sakura, slightly shocked, could only stare.

"I love my sons more than my life. Fugaku is an idiot thinking only one of them could be heir. Both of them will rise to the occasion magnificently. And I know you and my Sasuke are good friends, as he actually cares about your well-being. I also know Sai-san is a good friend of yours, and as he's my brother's son I have a small ounce of respect for you. But that's where it ends. I have no mercy for those who hurt my family. Itachi could only pretend to like you because you would be an amazing ally for our clan, as archduchess. I personally want my sons to marry for love, if she's a blacksmith's daughter or a goddess of some faraway land. So I don't care if you own half of Konoha or are really an orphan hiding the real Haruno Sakura, but if you hurt my son I will not show mercy."

Sakura's eyes were slightly wider than normal. The pleasant, sweet Uchiha Mikoto-san was a ferocious lioness.

Sakura beamed, this time surprising Mikoto. "I have no intention of hurting Itachi. Nor do I have any hidden motive. I love him because he's strong and kind, not because he's rich and powerful. He's confident and cocky and not afraid. He's a great leader and loves me. It's the reason we're engaged. Now, if you please, Mikoto-san, shut up and make him happy that we're getting along pleasantly and he's in no pain about choosing his fiancé over his mother."

Mikoto smiled. "I like you."

"Thank God."

Ten minutes later when the men entered both women were laughing and smiling, holding their goblets of wine.

* * *

**A/N:**

_No one said mother-in-laws were easy._


End file.
